Fox of the Iron Crown V2
by Badass Bill
Summary: The newer hopefully better version of my first story Naruto the son of Melkor falls for an elvish princess. In a world where many in the light fall to the dark one in the dark raises to the light.


Long before the twenty great rings were cast, or the three gems, before the planting of the two trees and the destruction of the two lamps or even the making of the world itself Eru Iluvatar thought the divine beings, the Ainur, into being and told to them the story of the world and inspired by the beauty of his words endeavored to make them tangible and started to sing Iluvatar's words into being creating the world as they understood it and beautiful though it was and divine as they were the Ainur were not omnipotent and understood only the parts of the creator that they had come from and the world they wrought was not all it could be and so fifteen Ainur were sent to the earth to prepare it for the prophesized arrival of the Children of Iluvatar first the Elves then Man.

Of the fifteen fourteen became the Valar the will of Iluvatar on Arda The seven Lords of the Valar were Manwe was King of the Valar, Ulmo, King of the Sea, Aulë, the Smith, Oromë Aldaron, the Great Rider and Hunter of Valinor ,Námo , Judge of the Dead, Irmo , Master of Dreams and Desires and Tulkas Astaldo, Champion of Valinor, the last of the Valar to come to Arda ,and the seven Queens were Varda Elentári, Queen of the Stars, wife of Manwë ,Yavanna Kementári Giver of Fruits, wife of Aulë, Nienna, Lady of Mercy, Estë the Gentle, wife of Irmo, Vairë the Weaver, wife of Mandos, Vána the Ever-young, wife of Orome, and Nessa the Dancer, wife of Tulkas. However the one who knew the most of the creators mind Melkor grew arrogant beliving that he was the creator's greatest work and that he would not bow to the eventual arrival of Iluvatar's new favorites leading him to rebel and become the first Lord of the Darkness Morgoth. Even among the Valar there was some who would disrupt the Great Music that dictated that no life would predate the Elves on Arda. There were some who didn't want to wait Aulë one of the most powerful of the Valar grew tired of waiting for the elves to come and made the Dwarves but was found out and was not allowed to raise them until after the raise of Elves. Similar to the dwarves creation the prideful Melkor decided that the first non-Ainur life would be of his making proving in his twisted mind that he was the creators equal.

Thus came into the world the sons of Melkor the first born was much like Melkor before his pride poisoned him and the second was firmly Morgoth's son, the first was cunning the second cruel, one honorable but loyal the other knew no bounds to his evil but held great respect for his father, both were incredibly powerful in body mind and magic. The forces of darkness then destroyed the source of the light of the world the Two Lamps plunging the world into darkness where the sons first saw war against the Valar, the first seeing it as a horrible means to an end and the second as a glorious end in itself. Though they were powerful none could stand before the Champion of the Valar Tulkas who beat them all with his bare hands and they were forced to flee. While in there fortress Melkor gathered other fallen Ainur to his cause and they became the Balrog led by Melkor's third lieutenant Gothmog.

Light returned to Arda in the form of the Two Trees which left the eastern half in perpetual darkness. Into this world the first of the elves awakened and some were taken to the west and given three gems that held the light of the trees the Silmarils. Whilst the fortunate went to the west other elves that had been left in the dark were taken by the darkness and mutilated and tortured into becoming the orcs. Seeing Melkor as a threat to the elves the Valar stormed his fortress while the sons were away and imprisoned him for three ages leaving the eldest in command of his father's armies who he made stronger by adding to the natural talents of the orc by brutally training them how to fight and survive earning him the adoration the orc for making them stronger.

During the imprisonment of Melkor the elves had a golden age in the west land building shining kingdoms. However all good things must come to an end as Melkor convinced the most of the Valar that he was reformed and they released him and he began to sow strife immediately destroying the Two Trees with the help of the giant spider Ungoliant and tore apart an elf kingdom by whispering in the ears of the right people and steeling the Silmarils and plunging the world into war.

Many battles followed with both of the sons making a name as fierce warriors with the first leading his armies based on never throwing away his orcs lives gaining their absolute loyalty and the second being just as feared by his own army as his enemies. After many long years of stalemate the elder was tiring of war and the younger reviling in it, as the younger was campaigning the elder took a break near the border of an elf kingdom for a few days while on his way back to his army from his father's stronghold when he came upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, an elf maiden dancing in the woods her golden hair floating behind her and her deep blue eyes filled with joy, her beauty had him at a loss of what to do, he tired of war but he was loyal to his father and the elves were his father's enemies to be destroyed. Try as he might to rationalize killing her he couldn't the very thought of her not existing on the earth physically pained him and he would refuse to let it happen.

By that night every orc in his army knew not to attack any elf without his direct order and every chance he got he snuck away to watch her and as he watched her she saw him and as he looked at her his slited eyes that had always been blood red and turned blue and he knew that he would never let anything harm her.

He the Fox of the Iron Crown, the elder brother of Souron, Naruto was in love with one of his mortal enemies.

(its not Lúthien I just like that part so it gets adapted.)


End file.
